Behind Closed Doors
by USCutie15
Summary: A teenage girl and her father move into the apartment next to JJ and Emily's. What is this girl hiding and what will JJ and Emily do to help her? Find out! WARNING: FEMSLASH AND CHILD ABUSE. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so there will be some abuse and femslash throughout this story, so don't read if you don't like it.**

"Hey, so I've heard we are going to have some new neighbors." Emily said to her girlfriend as they headed home from work.

"Yeah, I know. Finally, I mean that apartment has been empty for God knows how long." JJ said.

Emily chuckled. "Yeah, whoever these people are, i hope they don't make too much noise. Our apartment is literally next to theirs, we'll be able to hear everything." Emily said.

JJ groaned. "Ugh, I totally forgot about that. I hate to say it, but I felt like throwing a party when the last couple moved out." JJ half joked.

Emily laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Remember that night when we heard someone being slammed into the wall and screaming 'stop' and we thought it was the guy doing something to the girl, but it turned out it was just rough sex and a fantasy?" JJ asked laughing.

"Oh my God, that was so embarrassing, we like went there all FBI bad-ass and turns out we actually interrupted some fun there." Emily said laughing, making JJ laugh harder.

"Oh, that was so funny. Yeah, I remember us trying to avoid them at all costs after that night." JJ continued.

"Yeah, that was something." Emily said chucking.

"Well, I can't wait to meet these new neighbors." JJ said genuinely.

"Me too." Emily replied.

When they arrived at their apartment building, they exited the SUV and headed inside.

In the hall, there were a few boxes and then suddenly a teenager appeared, almost running into them.

The girl was skinny, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh, uhm, sorry...and...uhm...hi." The girl said a little awkwardly.

JJ and Emily smiled.

"Hi." They said at the same time.

"Are you our new neighbor?" JJ asked.

"Uhm, yeah, I suppose. I just moved in to apartment number 12, with my dad." The teenager said.

"Oh, we live in apartment number 13." Emily said as they smiled at the girl.

"Cool." The girl smiled back.

"What's your name?" JJ asked the teen.

"Taylor Sanders, what about you?" The teen, who looked to be no older than 14, said.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ and this is Emily Prentiss." JJ introduced them.

"You can call me Emily." Emily said with a smile.

The girl smiled back.

JJ then noticed something. "Hey, how did you get that bruise?" She asked and Emily looked at the girl, noticing the bruise JJ was referring to under the girl's jaw.

"Uhm...I...well I...I fell." The girl said lamely, just before they heard a man's voice sounding angry.

"TAYLOR! WHERE ARE THOSE BOXES?" The man yelled and JJ and Emily noticed the girl's eyes go wide in fear before she picked up another box.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, but I have to get these upstairs. Bye!" The girl said as she practically ran up the stairs.

"Okay, what just happened?" Emily asked as she and looked at JJ.

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit. Did you see how scared she looked when she heard that guy, which I am going to assume is her father, call her?" JJ asked.

"JJ, we can't assume anything, we just met her." Emily said, although she did have a bad feeling about it too.

"I know. Come on, let's go meet this guy." JJ said as she grabbed Emily's hand as they made their way over to the apartment next to theirs.

"Mr. Sanders?" JJ called through the open door.

A man who looked to be in his mid forties came to the door.

"Hi, I assume your my new neighbors?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm Jennifer Jareau and this is Emily Prentiss."

"Well, I'm Nathan Sanders and that is my daughter, Taylor. It's nice to meet you." The man said, clearly forcing a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." JJ said, immediately noticing that the man seemed a little off.

"Well, welcome and if you guys need anything, we'll be in apartment 13." Emily said as they smiled and said goodbye.

When they got inside, JJ sat on the couch, while Emily went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jayje, what do you ant to eat?" Emily called from the kitchen.

"Uhm, anything is fine." JJ replied.

"How about pasta, then?" Emily called back.

"Yeah, that's fine." JJ said as she rubbed her temples.

_'I just met those people, but I have a really bad feeling about this.' _JJ thought to herself as she leaned back on the couch.

"Hey, are you alright?" Emily asked sitting on the couch next to JJ.

"Yeah." She lied.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Emily asked.

"Emily, we're both profilers here. Please don't tell me that you didn't notice that guy seemed a little off." JJ said with a sigh.

"I did, and that's why I thank God for being a profiler. His smile was too forced and he looked like he was just trying to put up appearances." Emily said.

"Yeah, I noticed too. I don't know, Em. I just have a bad feeling about this and I don't know why." JJ said with a sad sigh.

Emily sighed too and leaned against the couch, as the both waited for dinner to be ready.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this first chapter. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

After enjoying a quiet dinner, JJ and Emily sat on the couch and snuggled together.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Emily asked.

"I don't really feel like it today, why don't we just relax and cuddle a bit?" JJ asked as she grinned at Emily.

Emily chuckled, knowing how much her girlfriend liked to cuddle.

Emily grabbed a blanket and draped it over the both of them as JJ laid her head on Emily's chest and Emily started to run her fingers through JJ's hair.

They just laid there in silence, both lost in thought, until JJ voiced hers.

"Emily, we have to get her alone." JJ stated.

Emily sighed, she was thinking the same thing.

"That's going to be pretty hard." Emily said.

JJ sighed. "I know, but we have to try. If this girl is being abused and we're too late..." JJ's voice broke as she let the statement hang in the air.

"Don't say that, Jen. We'll try to figure out if something is up, alright?" Emily said.

JJ nodded. They were going to try to talk to Taylor. They knew that Taylor would be too scared to talk if her father was there, so they would have to catch her alone.

"You wanna go to bed?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

JJ got up and took Emily's hand as they headed towards their bedroom.

That night was sleepless for both agents as they heard a few noises coming from the Sanders' apartment, but nothing that could give them probable cause to do something.

The next morning, JJ woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She smiled as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, babe." JJ greeted Emily as she went behind her, encircling her arms around Emily's waist.

"Good morning, pretty girl, how are you today?" Emily asked as she continued to make the eggs that were in the frying pan.

"I'm okay, what about you?" JJ replied.

"I'm okay too." Emily smiled as she finished the eggs and turned around in her girlfriend's arms to give her a kiss.

JJ was the first to pull away.

"So, since today is our day off, how about we go to the park and just relax?" JJ asked.

Emily agreed. "Yeah, but first let's eat, I'm pretty hungry."

JJ laughed. "Yeah, me too."

They sat down and ate breakfast, planning their day.

When they were done, they put the dishes in the sink and Emily turned to JJ and wrapped her arms around her.

"So, how about you go shower and then I'll go next?" Emily asked.

JJ smirked. "Or how about we save some water?" She winked at Emily before dragging her to the bathroom.

Emily chuckled and shook her head, as she allowed herself to be dragged to the bathroom.

An hour later, the two agents were dressed and ready to head out.

As they were walking to the park, Emily spotted an ice cream truck.

She smiled to herself as she told JJ that she'd be right back.

JJ nodded and waited for Emily to get back.

Emily came back a few minutes later smiling, holding two heart-shaped ice-creams.

JJ smiled as she saw her girlfriend carrying the two ice-creams.

"Here you go, my love." Emily said as she handed JJ the pink one, knowing that JJ's favorite ice-cream flavor was strawberry.

JJ took the ice cream and they started to eat it as they continued to walk towards the park.

It was sunny and kids were playing around, as Emily thanked God that she and JJ had the day off.

When they got to the park, they had already finished their ice-creams and were now admiring the view of the park.

They walked through the park as they saw some kids running around, others playing catch with their dad's, others playing soccer, others riding their bikes and others doing other stuff like some teenagers reading.

When Emily and JJ got to the side of the park where there was almost nobody, Emily spotted something.

"JJ, is that-" She was cut off by JJ.

"Taylor!" JJ finished for her.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ and Emily walked towards the girl.

"Hi, Taylor." JJ smiled and sat down on the soft grass, next to the girl.

"Hi, uhm JJ and Emily, right?" The girl asked unsure.

"Yeah. So, what are you doing here?" Emily asked as she took a seat on the other side of the girl, leaving her in the middle of the two FBI agents.

"I just came here to relax, what about you guys?" Taylor asked.

"Same thing." Emily said with a smile.

"So, now that we've found you here, why don't we get to know each other better?" JJ suggested.

"Uhm, okay. What do you want to know?" Taylor asked as she bit and sucked on her bottom lip, something that the profilers noted as nervousness.

"Well, first, where did you live before you moved here?" JJ asked.

"Uhm, I lived in California."

"California, huh? Are you originally from there?"

"No, I'm originally from Texas, but we move a lot."

"Okay, are you in school?"

"Yeah, I'm in 9th grade."

"So, I'm assuming you're 14?"

"No, actually I'm 13, but I'm going to be 14 in 3 months."

"Really? What day is your birthday?"

"The 26th of November."

"Oh, that's so cool, do you normally have a party or something?"

At that question, the teen's smile faded and she started sucking and biting on her bottom lip again.

"Uhm, not really." The teen whispered.

"Oh, why not?" JJ felt like she was on to something and she looked over to Emily, to see a sad look on her face.

The teen shrugged. "I don't know."

"Taylor, is everything okay at home?"

Taylor's eyes went wide before she regained her composure.

"Uhm, of-of course. Why wouldn't it be?" She said as a nervous chuckle escaped her lips.

"Listen, Taylor. I know you're scared, but we're FBI agents, I promise you that if anything is happening, we can help you."

"F-F-FBI?" The girl stuttered.

"Yeah sweetie. We can help you." Just as JJ thought the girl was about to give in and tell them what's been happening, the girl denied everything.

"Nothing's going on at home, everything's fine." Taylor said, and both JJ and Emily sighed inwardly.

"Taylor, every night we hear something break or someone being pushed against a wall. You can deny it all you want, but that doesn't make it go away."

Taylor seemed to consider JJ's words, but then she quickly shook her head.

"I'm clumsy, that's all. I'm sorry for all the noise, I'll try to be more quiet." The girl said before she started getting up.

"Wait! Here, just take my card. If you ever feel like talking, just call me, and don't worry if it's late, call me anytime, even if it's 4 in the morning, okay? You're not alone, Taylor." JJ said quietly as she handed her card to the teenager.

Taylor looked into JJ's eyes and then into Emily's, before she took off, taking JJ's card with her.

JJ sighed.

"She'll talk." Emily assured her.

"I know. The only question is when."

"I know, I hate it that we don't have probable cause, though." Emily stated and sighed.

"Me too. We could go to the police station, but we both know it's not going to hold up if she says that the thumps against the wall are because she's clumsy." JJ said sadly.

"Yeah. Well, might as well just walk through the park or something." Emily said as she grabbed JJ's hand.

JJ and Emily walked through the park, hand in hand, when they found that Taylor was still at the park, with her back against a tree, and JJ's card clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hey, why don't we take her out to lunch?" Emily suggested.

JJ nodded and they headed, again, towards the girl.

"Hey again, we thought you left."

The girl looked up.

"I was going to, but then I thought twice and just stayed."

"Well, me and Emily are going out to lunch, would you like to join us?"

"Uhm, I just have to swing by the apartment to get some money, but sure, if that's okay with you."

"We got it covered, don't worry about it."

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"You're not asking, we're offering."

The girl looked unsure, but finally nodded.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you? I mean, I don't want to get in the way of you two having a nice lunch together and I certainly don't want to be a bother, maybe I should just-"

"You're not a bother, we like talking to you, I promise. Now, come on." JJ said as she grabbed the teen's hand and gently urged her to follow them, before letting go, seeing as the girl tensed under her touch.

They walked over to the restaurant and took a seat before ordering.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, tell us a little more about yourself. What do you do in your free time, do you play any sports, what?" Emily asked as they started eating.

"Uhm, I play soccer."

At this, JJ's face lit up.

"Really?" She asked, sounding more like a 5 year old.

Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, really. By your reaction, I assume you play?" Taylor asked.

"I went to college on a soccer scholarship, actually. I try to get Em to play with me, but she doesn't like it very much." JJ explained.

Taylor smiled. "I love soccer, sometimes I go to a park and kick the ball around, when I have nothing else to do."

JJ and Emily smiled. "That sound nice! Maybe I'll join you sometime." JJ said, smiling.

Now, it was Taylor's face that lit up. "Really? You want to play? With me?"

JJ smiled. _'Wow, this girl must've not received a lot of love growing up. It's almost surprising to her that I would want to play soccer with her.' _JJ thought to herself.

"Yeah, really. I mean, if you want to, of course." JJ said.

"Yeah! Of course I would want to!" Taylor said excited.

"Well, since tomorrow is saturday, how about then?" JJ suggested.

Taylor's smile fell. "Uhm, I'm sorry. I can't tomorrow. My dad is home."

"Well, alright, then how about Sunday?" JJ suggested, hoping to put the smile back on Taylor's face, eventually succeeding.

Taylor's smile was back. "Really? That would be cool! Dad's friend is coming over sunday anyway, and that way I have an excuse to not be there."

JJ and Emily looked at each other.

"Why? Why do you need an excuse not to be there, Taylor?" Emily asked gently.

"Erm, I, uh, I don't, I just, uhm, don't, I don't know, I just, nothing." The girl stuttered.

"Listen, I know you don't trust many people, okay? I can tell, but you can trust us, we will help you." JJ said.

The girl just nodded, but didn't say anything as they continued on with their meal, making small talk.

When they were done, they went home.

"Thanks a lot for the lunch and I can't wait until Sunday." Taylor said.

"You're welcome, and Taylor? If you ever want to talk, you know where to find us." JJ said.

Taylor nodded and started walking away, before she turned around and faced them again.

"Thanks, for everything." She said and went inside her apartment.

JJ and Emily sighed sadly before going into their own apartment.

"She'll talk, she just needs a little time and that soccer game is going to help, I'm sure." Emily said to JJ as she rubbed her girlfriend's back lovingly and comforting.

"I know, Em. It just hurts seeing her live in fear, you know. She wants to tell us, but she's too scared to do so." JJ said.

"I know, but if we continue to assure her, I am sure that she'll talk to us. We just need to be patient, and before you tell me, I know it's hard just sitting around, knowing a child is being abused, but we can't do anything, unless she tells us what's going on." Emily said.

"I know, doesn't make handing her back to her father any easier, though." JJ sighed.

"I know."

"And the way she looked relieved when we mentioned the soccer game on Sunday, did you see her face? It was like we just took her off of death row. It broke my heart." JJ said as a single tear made it's way down her cheek.

Emily carefully wiped it away and kissed JJ's forehead.

"I know, sweetheart."

"That kid looks like she grew up without love, which is probably correct, but the way she looked at me when I said I'd maybe join her for a soccer game, she looked like a little girl who's mother just said she'd play Barbie's with her, you know?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, speaking of mother's, I wonder what happened to her mother. I mean, I haven't seen her, and as far as I know, it's just Taylor and her father who live in that apartment." Emily said.

"Yeah, you're right." JJ said as realization dawned on her.

"Well, I guess we'll know that story when she decides to tell it." Emily said as she put her arms around her girlfriend.

"So, what do you want to do?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can call Garcia and Derek and have them come over and just hang out, you know, take our mind off things for a little bit." Emily suggested.

JJ immediately nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I'll call them." She suggested.

Emily nodded as JJ got up to pick up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

After Garcia and Morgan had left, Emily and JJ had gotten ready for bed and were now snuggled against each other.

They were both happy that they didn't have to go to work the next day.

They had both taken the next week off work, using some of their vacation days, so that they could pay extra attention to Taylor.

It was already 1:32 am and they were both restless as they stayed silent, hoping to hear something that would give them probable cause to enter the Sanders' home and get Taylor out of there.

They sighed, thinking that this night was going to be like all the others, a little push against a wall, but nothing that couldn't be justified, until JJ's cell-phone rang.

"I told Hotch that we would take the week-" She cut herself off as she looked at the caller ID.

"What? Who is it?" Emily asked confused.

"I don't know, it's a private number." JJ said as she pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" JJ said.

_'Hi, this is JJ, right?' _

"Yes, who is this?"

_'You said that I could call any time, that you'd help me.'_

"Taylor?" At this, Emily and JJ looked hopefully at each other and JJ put the phone on speaker so that Emily could hear too.

_'Yeah, it's me.'_

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

_'Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I was thinking about what you said to me at the park, you know, about you being able to help me and that I don't need to be scared..."_

"You don't need to be scared, we'll help you, you just need to tell us what happened."

_'My dad...he...uhm...he-'_

_'You little bitch, give me that right now!'_

_'No, stop! Dad! Please!'_

"Taylor? Taylor?!" JJ asked desperately but the line had already gone dead.

Then they heard it.

"JJ! EMILY!"

It was Taylor screaming for them from the other side of the wall.

"Let's go!" JJ said as they quickly put a pair of pants on and a t-shirt, grabbed their guns and headed towards the Sanders' apartment, calling for backup in the process.

When they got to the door, Emily kicked the door open and they both entered the apartment, with their weapons drawn.

"FBI! Put your hands in the air! NOW!"

"Leave us alone!" Nathan Sanders yelled at them as he grabbed Taylor and put the gun he had in his hand, to her temple.

"Nathan, listen, you don't want to do this. I know you're confused right now, but if you even try to squeeze that trigger, I'm going to be faster then you, is that what you want?"

JJ tried to reason with the man, not because he didn't deserve to die, but because she didn't want to traumatize the young girl who she and Emily had both grown to like.

"This bitch ruined everything, she always does! I'm going to jail, I know that, so if I'm going to jail, I'd rather go to hell! And if I'm going to hell, then I'm taking her with me!" He said as he held the gun firmly...

...and BOOM, a shot rang through the apartment.

**A/N: So...who got shot? Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Taylor? Taylor are you alright?" JJ asked as Taylor was staring at the dead body of her father.

Nathan Sanders was about to pull the trigger, but JJ had been faster and put a bullet right between his eyes.

"I-I..." Taylor whispered, shocked, as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Come on, hon, let's go over here." JJ said as she hugged the girl to her chest and tried to move her away from her father's body.

Taylor put her arms, hesitantly, around JJ and cried.

Finally, a few minutes later, the cops arrived.

"Hi, I'm agent Prentiss and this is agent Jareau."

"Officer Carmichael and officer McKenzie, nice to meet you. So, what happened here?"

Emily and JJ immediately began to explain what happened.

"Do you need me to find an emergency foster home for her?" Officer McKenzie asked.

JJ looked at Emily pleadingly and Emily understood.

"No, she'll stay with us for now, thank you officers."

The police officers understood and nodded.

"Alright, we'll call our sergeant and if we have any other questions, we'll contact you." Officer Carmichael said.

"Alright, here's my card, and have a good night officers." JJ said.

"You too, agents." The officers said.

They stepped out of the Sanders' apartment and into theirs.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" Emily asked as JJ led Taylor to the couch, where the three sat down.

"Uhm, I don't know." Taylor said, unsure.

"Talk to us, Taylor." JJ asked.

"I-I just don't know how to feel." Taylor assured.

"How _are_ you feeling?" Emily asked.

Taylor let out a humorless chuckle.

"Sad, but relieved at the same time."

JJ and Emily stayed quiet, letting the girl talk.

"Relieved cause he hurt me and now it's over, but sad because-because he was still my dad, no matter what." She explained while she bit and sucked her bottom lip. Something both profilers picked up on.

"Well, that's normal, hon." Emily said.

"Yeah right. Wishing your dad was dead and then when he is, you feel sad about it? That's normal? I don't think so." Taylor answered as she shook her head.

JJ got up and Taylor immediately got up too.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to say that. I-I m-meant-" Taylor stuttered as she looked at JJ in fear.

"Taylor, I'm not going to hurt you, I was going to kneel in front of you so I could talk to you better." JJ explained.

Taylor looked unsure and JJ knelt in front of the couch to prove her point.

Taylor slowly lowered herself and finally sat on the couch again.

JJ slowly reached out for her hand, carefully and aware that the girl tensed under her touch.

"It's okay, do you want to tell us what happened?" JJ asked referring to the abuse.

Taylor just shook her head 'no'.

"Okay, that's fine." JJ assured and smiled as the girl visibly relaxed.

JJ looked at Emily, who fell silent somewhere in the conversation, and saw that her girlfriend was watching the interaction carefully.

JJ looked at Taylor again.

"Alright, the guest room is close to our room. I'll show you, alright?" JJ suggested.

Taylor nodded.

When they got to the end of the hall, JJ opened the guest room.

"Alright, you can sleep in here, Emily and I are right in the next room, if you need anything just call us, alright?" JJ asked.

Taylor nodded and JJ was about to walk out, when Taylor's whisper stopped her.

"JJ?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"I'm sorry." Taylor said.

JJ stepped into the room again and sat on the bed, urging Taylor to do the same.

"Listen sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. I've been waiting for you to tell us something was wrong so we could get you out of there. I'm so, so glad you called, Tay. If anyone is sorry, then it's me for shooting your dad, but it was you or him, and I didn't want to see you hurt. I'm sorry." JJ said and put a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder, noticing the small flinch.

Taylor smiled. "It's alright, it'll take some time to get over, but you did what you had to do to protect me and I appreciate it."

JJ smiled. "Now get some sleep, alright?"

Taylor nodded, as JJ stepped out of the room and left the door slightly ajar.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was already in bed when JJ returned.

"Is she asleep?" Emily asked.

"Not yet, but almost." JJ said.

"Come lay down." Emily said.

JJ smiled and got into bed next to her girlfriend.

Emily immediately wrapped her arms around JJ's stomach and held her close.

"We have to find a living relative." Emily said out of the blue.

"Yeah." JJ agreed, looking at Emily.

"What do you think happened to her mother? Do you think she's still alive?." Emily asked.

She looked over at JJ.

"I don't know, what do you think?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, she might be alive, but she also might not be." Emily said.

"Yeah." JJ said sadly.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Emily said.

"Yeah, we'll find out tomorrow." Emily suggested and JJ smiled.

"Yeah, but we should ask Taylor first." JJ said and Emily agreed.

Emily kissed JJ's lips softly.

"Night, Jay."

"Night, Em."

* * *

><p>"No! Stop! Please! No!"<p>

Emily and JJ woke up and immediately headed towards the guest room.

Emily stayed by the door while JJ went over to the bed where the young girl was in the middle of a nightmare.

"Taylor. Tay! It's okay, you're alright. Wake up honey." JJ said as she shook Taylor's shoulders.

"NO! STOP!" Taylor cried in her sleep as she continued to toss and turn.

"TAYLOR! WAKE UP!" JJ said louder this time and more desperate.

Taylor sat up straight breathing heavily, with sweat glistening across her forehead.

"Where is he?" She asked desperately.

"He's not here, honey. It's just me and Emily, no one else, okay? Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." JJ assured.

Taylor looked around the room and finally nodded.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for having a nightmare." JJ said.

Taylor sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ asked.

"I-he was-he was-" Taylor's voice cracked and she started crying.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, okay?" JJ assured.

Taylor nodded. "Okay, what time is it, anyways?"

Emily looked at her watch and spoke for the first time. "It's 6:45."

Taylor looked at Emily. "Thanks, what time do you guys usually get up?"

"6:30, but looks like we slept a little bit more today." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah, until I woke you up." Taylor mumbled.

"Don't do that, Tay." JJ said.

"Do what?" Taylor asked confused and with a little fear.

"Blame yourself for everything. It's not your fault you had a nightmare, okay? It's normal to have nightmares after going through something traumatic. Emily and I get them too because of our job. It's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart."

Taylor looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Everybody has them at some point." JJ said.

Taylor sighed.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast, do you like chocolate pancakes, Taylor?" Emily suggested wriggling her eyebrows in a funny way.

Taylor laughed. It was delightful, since they had yet to hear her laugh.

"Sure." She replied.

"Who on this earth doesn't like chocolate pancakes, Em?" JJ teased.

Emily just rolled her eyes. "Oh please, there must be _someone_ who doesn't like them." Emily replied.

JJ laughed and shook her head.

"I'll help you out, Em, before you embarrass yourself with burnt pancakes." JJ teased.

Emily looked at JJ pretending to be offended.

"I do know how to cook, and my pancakes do not get burnt! You're only jealous cause you can't make them better than me!" Emily said as she stuck her tongue out like a child.

By now they had reached the kitchen and Taylor was looking amused at the two agents.

"Jealous? Really? Oh please, I can cook a lot better than you!" JJ replied, sticking her tongue out, imitating Emily.

Taylor now had a raised eyebrow and was laughing quietly at the two.

"Can-can I help?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure, come on. We'll show Emily what it takes to be a good cook." JJ said as she winked at Taylor.

"Oh come on, that's not fair, that's two against one." Emily pouted.

"Why don't we do it together instead of against each other?" Taylor suggested, hesitantly.

Emily raised her eyebrows and JJ smirked.

"I think we can manage that, right Em?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I think we can manage that." Emily agreed.

Taylor smiled.

They got the ingredients and started making the pancakes before sitting down to eat them.

"Taylor, we need to ask you something."

**A/N: So what do you think happened to Taylor's mother? Do you think she is dead or alive?**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Taylor, we need to ask you something."_

Taylor looked confused at them and set her fork down, looking at them expectantly.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"This is probably a sore subject, but we need to know the truth, okay?" JJ asked.

Taylor nodded and gulped.

"What happened to your mother?" JJ asked.

Taylor looked down, grabbed her fork and started playing around with her food.

"She uhm, she killed herself when I was 5." Taylor said in a low voice.

JJ and Emily looked at each other sadly.

"I'm sorry." JJ said in a low voice too.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"She just couldn't take it anymore and took the easy way out, I just wish it had worked for me." Taylor said without even realizing what she had said.

"What?" JJ and Emily asked at the same time worriedly.

It was then that Taylor realized what she had just said and her eyes went wide, before trying desperately not to look at either of the women.

"I didn't mean that, I mean-I meant..." She stuttered desperately trying to come up with a cover story, miserably failing.

Emily looked at JJ and knew that JJ was going to have a heart to heart with this girl, so she excused herself.

"Hey JJ, I'm going t take shower and get ready, alright?"

JJ understood Emily's tactics and silently thanked her as she nodded her head.

Emily took off and JJ pulled her chair closer to Taylor's, turning her body so that she was facing the young girl, but Taylor still wouldn't look at her.

"Taylor. Tay, look at me, please." JJ told her gently.

Taylor slowly looked at JJ, but still didn't look her in the eye.

"You don't need to say anything, just listen, okay?" JJ asked gently.

Taylor just nodded.

"My sister's name was Rosaline, but I used to call her Ross. When I was 11, my sister came into my room and gave me her necklace, her_favorite_ necklace. I was secretly happy because I wanted one just like hers. So she handed me the necklace and said that she loved me no matter what. The next day, I found her in her room with her wrists cut open. I was devastated and I went into severe depression after that. Do you really wish what you said you wished? Do you really want to leave all the people who love you just sitting there, crying, wondering why you left them?" JJ finished with her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry about your sister, but who would miss me?" Taylor whispered, before continuing.

"I have no family, no friends, nobody. I just had my dad, and now he's gone too, and I don't know why I miss him after everything he did to me." She finished.

"It's normal to miss him, he was the only person you had, but now you have me and Emily. I would miss you. Emily would miss you. We don't know you for very long, but we know you long enough to know that we needed to get you out of that house before-" JJ cut herself off, not sure if she should continue.

"Before he killed me, I know." Taylor said understanding what JJ was afraid to say.

JJ decided to change the subject a little bit.

"Taylor, are you sure you don't have any living relatives?" JJ asked.

Taylor noticed the change of subject and was glad for it.

"I'm sure. The only living relative I had was my grandma, before she died last year." Taylor said sadly.

JJ nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"I loved her very much. She never knew that my father was hurting me, she always saw him as the perfect son, but it's okay, that doesn't change how much I loved her." Taylor said with a sad smile.

JJ smiled a small smile too.

Just then, Emily showed up.

"Hey, so who wants to shower next?" She asked.

JJ looked at Taylor.

"You go first."

Taylor nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

Only when they heard the door close did they turn to each other.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emily asked JJ.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." She smild.

Emily smiled and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Emily put a strand of hair behind JJ's ear.

"I love you."

JJ smiled. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

An hour and a half later they had all showered and were all ready.

"Hey Taylor, we need to check on something at the BAU, do you want to come?" JJ asked.

Taylor looked unsure about it and looked like she was afraid to ask something.

Both Emily and JJ noticed this, but this time it was Emily who went over to the young girl.

"Listen, I know you don't know us for too long, but it's okay to trust us." Emily said gently.

Taylor nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know this sounds childish, but I'm still a little scared to be alone with strangers, can I stay with you all the time? I mean I know you have a job to do and everything, but I just-I mean it's okay if you don't want to-I just-I'm sorry." Taylor responded defeated.

By now, JJ was beside Emily and in front of Taylor.

"Well first of all, it's not childish." Emily said with a small smile.

"Second of all, we wouldn't have it any other way, we will never leave your side, you'll be with us at all times." JJ said with a smile, imitating her girlfriend.

"Third of all, stop saying you're sorry for things that you don't have to apologize for. It's okay to be scared sometimes, everyone is scared of something." Emily grinned when she remembered something.

She leaned down and whispered something into Taylor's ear, that made Taylor giggle and JJ look confused as to what Emily told her that made her giggle.

"What?" JJ asked.

Taylor laughed a little and looked at Emily. Emily nodded and Taylor was trying to contain her laughter.

"You tried to shoot a spider with your gun?" Taylor asked incredulously.

JJ just smacked her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Oh Lord." She mumbled making Emily burst out laughing.

"I don't like spider's. I'm scared of them and I just conveniently had my gun in my hand and I reacted." JJ said sticking out her tongue like a 5 year old.

Taylor felt comfortable enough and instead of trying to stop herself from laughing she started laughing harder, making JJ and Emily laugh too.

"Okay, that was funny." Taylor said giggling a bit.

JJ shook her head.

"Alright, let's go." She said.

Taylor and Emily followed JJ out the door and into the SUV.

When they got in, Taylor looked around.

"Wow, this is awesome. Don't you guys feel like 'Yeah, I'm a boss' or something when you're driving this?"

JJ and Emily burst out laughing.

"Sometimes when we get to turn on the sirens to get somewhere faster." Emily replied with a smirk.

Taylor shook her head and giggled.

JJ then started the car and drove towards the BAU.

When they got there, Garcia immediately went over to them.

"Hey my fighting cupcakes, and who is this little princess?" She asked in her usually chirpy tone.

Taylor seemed to have frozen on the spot at Garcia's words. JJ looked at her confused before nodding to Emily.

Emily understood and she and Garcia went over to Garcia's lair to get what they needed.

"Who is that?" Garcia asked Emily confused, after they had sat down in Garcia's office.

"That is our neighbor, her name is Taylor and it's a long story, so you better sit down."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, JJ led Taylor to her office.<p>

JJ was getting worried, Taylor seemed like she didn't know what was going on around her, her eyes were empty and she hadn't said a word yet.

JJ sat her on the couch and knelt in front of her.

"Taylor. Taylor, can you hear me? Come on, sweetie, come back to me. Focus on my voice baby girl, come on." JJ tried to coach the girl.

Taylor then snapped out of it and suddenly jumped - pushing JJ's hands away from where they were resting on her knees - and hugged her knees to her chest, before she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Taylor kept apologizing.

JJ sat down next to the girl and carefully reached out, putting her arms gently around the girl's shaking body, hugging her close.

"I got you. Shh, it's okay. You're okay now, it's just me. Shh. There you go." JJ said as she tried to calm the girl down.

The shaking and crying eventually subsided, but JJ still held her close.

"Better now?" JJ whispered.

Taylor nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, what happened?" JJ asked quietly.

"I-can-can you please tell her not to call me that again?" Taylor asked.

"Who and what?" JJ asked confused.

"You're friend Garcia, can you tell her not to call me little-little pri-little prin-" Taylor tried to say the words, but the only thing that came out was vomit. She threw up right into the trash bin in JJ's office. JJ held her hair back and rubbed her back until she had stopped vomiting.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Nobody will ever call you that again, I promise, okay?" JJ assured. She didn't know the reason as to why Taylor didn't like that name, but she wasn't going to push her right now.

_'I'll ask her later at home with Em.' _JJ thought to herself.

"Alright, let's go find Em so we can go home, okay?" JJ suggested and Taylor just nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning: Description of child abuse.**

When they got home, Emily and JJ turned to Taylor.

"Hey, we're just going to talk in our room, we'll be right back, okay?"

Taylor nodded.

"Here, you can watch TV if you want." JJ smiled and handed the remote control to the young girl.

"Thanks." Taylor replied, taking the remote from JJ.

JJ and Emily went to their room and closed the door, before turning to each other.

"So, what did Garcia say?" JJ asked.

"Well, she did a search, but found no living relatives, she will have to go into foster care, Jay." Emily said sadly.

"Not if we can help it." JJ said quietly.

Emily raised her eyebrows at her in surprise.

"Uhm, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Emily asked.

"Oh come on, Em. We can do it. I feel like we have a connection to this girl. I can't watch her go into foster care, can you?" JJ asked.

"I-" Emily tried but ended up sighing. "No. No I can't. We can go to child services tomorrow and see what they say, okay?" Emily asked.

JJ smiled a little and nodded.

Emily smiled seeing that her girlfriend was satisfied with her answer.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out what happened to her." Emily sighed.

JJ sighed too and nodded sadly.

"Let's go."

JJ sat on the coffee table in front of Taylor, while Emily sat on the other end of the couch.

Emily was planning on just sitting back and observing, because JJ was better at talking to victims than she was.

Taylor moved her gaze from the TV to her lap, biting and sucking on her bottom lip.

"Taylor, we need to talk." JJ said turning off the TV.

Taylor just nodded.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I promise it'll make you feel better. You're keeping everything in, and that's not healthy." JJ explained.

Taylor just nodded, again.

"Where do I start?" She said in a small voice.

"How about from the beginning?" JJ suggested.

Taylor nodded and cleared her throat.

"Uhm, do you remember the day I met you?" Taylor asked.

JJ nodded.

"Well, you asked about how I got that bruise, remember?"

JJ nodded again.

"I said I fell, but I-I lied."

JJ nodded once again. "What really happened?"

"I-I forgot to make dinner. I didn't mean to, but I just-I just-"

"Hey, it's okay. I understand, I forget things all the time and Em does too."

Taylor looked at Emily and Emily nodded.

"I forgot and he hit me for it."

JJ and Emily tried not to show their anger, but their blood was boiling and they hadn't heard half of the story yet.

"I did forget, so I guess I deserved it, but there were times when I didn't deserve it." Taylor said sadly.

"Taylor, Taylor look at me." JJ ordered gently and didn't continue until the girl was looking at her.

"Listen to me, you did not deserve this. Nobody deserves to be hurt, no matter what. I forget things all the time, doesn't mean I deserve to be hurt, and you didn't either, do you understand?"

Taylor nodded, but looked a bit unsure.

"What about the other times?" JJ asked carefully.

"I-uh-sometime's he'd hit me if I bumped into him or if I didn't do something right. Other times he'd hit me just because I said good morning, or other times because I didn't say good morning. I don't know, he always had an excuse." Taylor said sadly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

JJ sighed and grabbed the girl's hand and rubbed gentle circles on them with her thumbs.

It was now or never and they needed to know the answer to this one question.

"Taylor, this is a hard question, but I need you to answer honestly, okay?" JJ asked very gently, her voice just above a whisper.

Taylor nodded, but looked very nervous.

"Did your dad or anyone else ever touch you inappropriately?"


	11. Chapter 11

_"Did your dad or anyone else ever touch you inappropriately?" _

"I-" Taylor seemed to be thinking about something. "No, nobody ever touched me." She responded, looking down at her lap.

The FBI agents knew she was lying, they study behavior after all.

JJ got u from the coffee table and sat next to Taylor on the couch.

"Taylor, listen. What are you scared of? You're dad can't hurt you anymore." JJ assured.

"I-I...Nothing, nobody ever touched me." Taylor tried to convince the profilers.

The profilers also noticed that Taylor continued saying 'nobody ever...' instead of 'he never...'.

"Taylor, was somebody other than your dad hurting you?" JJ asked.

"NO!" Taylor practically screamed and jumped up from the couch.

"I-I mean-I mean no, of course not." Taylor said, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips.

JJ got up and stood in front of the young girl. She placed her hands carefully on the girls shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Taylor, someone did something to you, now I want to know who. You're scared, I can tell that, but you need to tell us who hurt you so that he can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Taylor didn't move, her eyes started watering before her head fell on JJ's chest.

"I didn't want it, I swear, he kept saying that I wanted it, but I didn't, please believe me!" She pleaded and cried.

It was heartbreaking to watch. This 13 year old had been through so much in her life. She's still a child, but the innocence was stolen from her.

"We believe you, we promise." JJ promised, holding the girl close to her.

"It was Michael King, he was my dad's best friend. They used to hurt me...together." Taylor said, whispering the last part.

JJ felt like she was going to be sick, and Emily felt like putting a bullet in the son of a bitch's head.

"What happened?" JJ asked gently as she led the young girl back to the couch, never letting go of her.

"At first he used to come over and just play games with me or something, I used to really like him, you know? I thought he was just being nice."

JJ nodded for her to continue and looked over at Emily, seeing the rage in her girlfriend's eyes.

"One night after I turned six, Michael stayed over a little later than usual. They had both been drinking a lot. I was in my room, in bed, when I heard the door open. At first, I thought Michael was just going to read me a story like he used to, but then I saw my dad too. Michael sat on the bed, running his hand through my hair, while my dad sat at the end of the bed. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know it would be this bad." Taylor had tears streaming down her face and took a shaky breath before continuing.

"I asked them what they were doing in my room and Michael chuckled saying that we were only going to play a game. When I asked him what the game was he said that he'd show me. That's when he began to take my clothes off. That's when my dad joined. They started touching me and made me do stuff to them. When I said stop, they said that the game wasn't over yet. That's when Michael got...on top of me." Taylor said, whispering the last part.

"After he was done, I thought it was finally over, but then my dad did the same. When they had finished, there was so much blood and it hurt so bad. I ranto the bathroom as soon as my dad got off me and I threw up. It hurt so bad to pee and to walk. It stung really, really bad. After that night, Michael would come over twice a week to have his _'fun', _and my dad did it every time he felt like it." Taylor finished, hiccuping and with tears still running down her cheeks.

JJ had her eyes shining with tears and Emily was trying to control her breathing because of the anger she was feeling.

"Has it happen since you moved here?" JJ asked quietly.

Taylor nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Did Michael move here too?" JJ asked.

Taylor nodded again.

"He's the reason why we moved here. He got a new job and said that he'd get a position there for my dad there if we moved here with him."

JJ nodded and stroke the girl's hair gently.

"He's never going to hurt you again. I promise you that nobody will ever hurt you again." JJ promised as she kissed the top of the girl's head and continued running her finger's through her hair until the girl had fallen asleep.

When Taylor was asleep, JJ maneuvered herself so that Taylor's head laid on the couch and went over to Emily, sitting on her lap.

"I'm gonna kill this guy." Emily said in anger, staring at the wall.

"Stand in line." Was JJ's reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry...sorry...sorry...I was supposed to update yesterday, but this thing called "life" got in the way -.- Anyways, here's anther chapter, enjoy! ;)**

The following day, JJ woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She wondered where her girlfriend was for a minute, until she heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

She smiled to herself, wondering what Emily and Taylor were up to. She was about to get up, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." JJ said.

Taylor came in with an embarrassed smile, holding a tray.

JJ raised an eyebrow and smiled back. Then, she spotted Emily holding a glass of juice and a few other things.

"Uh, what are you guys doing, exactly?" JJ asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, we, uhm, we thought maybe, uh-" Taylor stuttered nervously.

"She wanted to make you breakfast, and I decided that you should have it in bed." Emily said smiling.

Taylor's eyes changed and she looked a bit terrified.

"I, I'm sorry, I thought, I thought you'd-" The young girl tried to explain.

"Hmm, this is really good, thank you." JJ said with a smile, as she ate a piece.

"I-I can make something els-wait, what?" Taylor asked completely confused.

"I said thank you, it was nice of you to do this." JJ said, still smiling.

"I-uh-it was?" Taylor asked with doubt.

JJ sighed, putting her fork down.

"Taylor, I'm not your father."

The sentence seemed to take both Taylor and Emily by surprise.

"I-I know that." Taylor said.

"So stop being so scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never lay a hand on you, never and neither will Emily. You don't have to be scared all the time. I appreciate the breakfast, okay? Maybe your father never told you thank you for it, but I will. It was really nice of you, and you didn't have to do it. Just remember my words, we will never ever hurt you, okay?" JJ assured, continuing to eat her breakfast.

Taylor nodded, seeming to be at a loss of words.

"I know you won't, but I'm just not used to being treated nicely. Everything I ever did for my dad was crap. He never appreciated anything I did, no matter how hard I tried. My life has been this way since I was born. My dad hated me and my mom...well, my mom would just let him hit me." Taylor said.

"What do you mean, your mother let him hit you?" Emily asked.

"She let him hit me so that he wouldn't hit her. Every minute he hit me was one more minute that he didn't hit her, so she just didn't care. I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but that's just the way it was. She never hit me, but she never hugged me either." Taylor took a deep breath before continuing.

"After she dies things just got...worse. I know you two aren't like them, but all my life, the only thing I've known is pain that it's just weird to be appreciated and loved. And I know that I'm going to have to go into foster care, and that's okay. But I appreciate everything you've done for me, that's all I want you to know." Taylor finished with a smile.

"Speaking of which. Taylor, JJ and I have been talking about something and we want to know what you think, okay?" Emily asked.

Taylor nodded.

"What do you think about us becoming your adoptive parents?"

Social workers have been calling them, but Emily used the good name of her mother to buy them some more time to sort everything out and figure out what they were going to do.

"What?" Taylor said, caught completely off guard.

"You heard her." JJ said smiling, her breakfast now forgotten.

"I-uh, I don't know what to say except, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to get in the way or anything like that."

"Taylor-" JJ said, but was cut off by Taylor.

"I know, but I just want to be sure that this is what you want." Taylor said.

"This is what you want, now we need to know, is this what _you_ want?"

Taylor smiled. "This is what I want." She said, her voice dropping an octave as happy tears streamed down her face. Not long after that, they were embracing each other and they all had happy tears in their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

A month or so later, they had become Taylor's temporary foster parents and were planning on adopting her. They had caught Taylor's abuser, her father's friend and had put him in jail. He had confessed after JJ scared the living shit out of him. He had told JJ about every time he hurt Taylor and it literally made her sick to her stomach.

JJ had almost lost her cool, but she tried to remain as calm as possible, since she didn't want to give him an excuse to get away with it.

There was a knock on the door, making JJ snap out of her thoughts.

She opened the door and was happy to see it was Taylor's social worker.

"Hi, Mrs Jensen, come in. How are you?" JJ greeted politely.

"Hi, agent Jareau, I'm good, and yourself?." Mrs Jensen greeted back.

"I'm great thanks, have a seat." JJ said motioning towards the couch.

The social worker took a seat as JJ did the same.

"Well, I have great news." Mrs Jensen said with a smile.

JJ smiled back before the social worker continued.

"Well, I have talked to a judge and you, agent Prentiss and miss Sanders will have to be in court tomorrow morning at 9 am for the hearing on the adoption." Mrs Jensen explained.

"Okay. And how long will the process take?" JJ asked.

"Well, since you're both agents and agent Prentiss is the ambassador's daughter, things will speed up a little. The process will actually only take two weeks." The social worker said.

"Really?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Where is agent Prentiss and miss Sanders?" Mrs Jensen asked.

"Oh, they left 10 minutes before you arrived. They went to the park for a walk." JJ replied.

"Well, it looks like it's up to you to tell them the good news." Mrs Jensen said as she started to get up from the couch as JJ did the same.

"Well, thank you for everything, Mrs Jensen. We appreciate it." JJ thanked her as she opened the front door.

"You are very welcome. I know you two will be great parents and that's exactly what miss Sanders needs. Have a nice day."

"You too."

And with that, the social worker was gone.

JJ immediately grabbed her phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Yeah, JJ?" Emily answered.

"Hey, can you guys come home?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, sure. Is there something wrong, Jen?" Emily asked, concern lacing her voice.

"No, no. It's good news, I'll tell you when you get here. Bye, love you." JJ said.

"Alright, love you too." And with that they hung up.

A few minutes later, JJ heard the door unlock and in came Emily and Taylor.

"Hey, what's up?" Emily asked.

"Hey, guess what?" JJ asked excited.

Taylor and Emily looked at each other before looking at JJ again.

"What?" It was Taylor who asked curiously.

"The adoption hearing starts tomorrow. We have to be in court by 9 am tomorrow." JJ said with a smile.

Then, Emily and Taylor grinned too.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Really." JJ confirmed.

"And you guys are sure about this? I mean if you don't want to do this, now is the time to say it." Taylor said.

"Taylor, we've been waiting for this moment. Don't worry, we have no doubts that this is what we want. What about you? If you're having second thoughts, now is the time to say it." JJ said.

"No, I've been waiting for this for a long time too." Taylor confirmed smiling.

"Good, and I have more good news."

"And what's that?" Emily asked.

"Well, thanks to our badges and to your mother's good name, the whole process will only take two weeks." JJ said.

"Really?" Emily and Taylor asked, laughing as they realized that it was exactly at the same time.

"Yeah, really." JJ smiled.

"Well, we need to celebrate. I'm taking you two out tonight for dinner." Emily said smiling.

JJ and Taylor smiled, accepting the offer.

"Well, how about we make some lunch?" Emily suggested.

"Sure, I'm hungry." JJ said.

Taylor smiled and nodded.

Taylor still felt a bit nervous around them, but it was getting better, and the nightmares were less frequent now. They knew that eventually, she would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Before they knew it, two more weeks had passed and they were now standing before the judge.

"Well, in regards of the information I have accumulated in the past two weeks, I find that it's in Miss Taylor Sanders' best interest that she remain in the custody of agents Prentiss and Jareau. Miss Taylor, you are from now on Taylor Jareau-Prentiss. I wish you all the best luck. Case dismissed." The judge said as he banged the gravel.

The new family had tears running down their faces and were embracing each other.

JJ and Emily were planning on introducing Taylor to the team today.

They were all going out to dinner with the team to celebrate the adoption.

"Hey guys." JJ said as she spotted her 'family' already sitting at a table.

"Hey JJ. Hey Emily. Hey Taylor." Garcia said happily as she hugged each one of them.

Garcia had been the only on who had already met Taylor. Taylor had learned to trust Garcia and hung out with her a lot since the incident about the 'little princess' talk.

"Hey Garcia." All three said.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted.

"Hey Prentiss." Morgan said with his usual grin.

"Okay guys, this is Taylor." JJ said as Taylor said an awkward 'hi'.

"Taylor, this is Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner but we call him 'Hotch', this is Hotch's wife Hayley, and their son Jack, and of course, you already know Garcia." JJ introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Taylor. I've heard a lot about you." Derek said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back. Somehow, she trusted him. She just met him, but she trusted him, she didn't know why though.

"It's nice to meet you." The rest of the team said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all too." Taylor said with a smile.

They chatted for a little bit before ordering and then continued to chat as they waited for their food to arrive.

When the food arrived, they ate and talked and laughed, enjoying their meals and each others company.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but we have to go. It's way past Jack's normal bed time." Hotch said apologetically.

"We understand and don't worry. We'll see you tomorrow." JJ said smiling as they said goodbye to Hotch, Hayley and Jack.

A few minutes later, Rossi and Reid also departed.

"Hey guys, I think we're going to head home." JJ said to Garcia and Derek.

"We are going to hit some clubs, mama. It's our day off tomorrow." Derek said laughing.

"Speaking of which, if you want to start work tomorrow, Derek and I can babysit-" Garcia was interrupted by Taylor.

"Teenagesit." Taylor joked.

They all laughed.

"Okay, teenagesit Taylor for you." Garcia finished.

"Uh, we don't know about that." JJ said as she and Emily looked at each other worried.

They both new that Taylor was a little scared around new people, especially men, so they were concerned that Taylor wouldn't be comfortable.

"It's okay with me, if you guys want to go to work." Taylor said confidently.

It surprised Emily and JJ, they had not expected that from Taylor, but were happy to see progress.

"Are you guys sure?" JJ asked Garcia and Derek.

"Yeah, I mean I want to get to know this gummy bear over hear." Derek said winking at Taylor so that she knew he was messing around with her.

"Oh yeah? I guess we're equal cause I want to get to know Garcia's chocolate thunder God." Taylor said also winking at Derek so he knew that she was also just messing around with him.

"High-five kid, high-five. I like you already." Derek said as Taylor high-fived his hand.

JJ, Emily and Garcia watched the interaction in amusement and surprise.

"Well, we better get going then." Emily said.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Garcia said.

"Bye gummy-bear." Derek said to Taylor.

"Bye-bye superman." Taylor shot back.

"Superman? Where did that one come from?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

Taylor smirked and shrugged. "You're personality just screams 'superman' "

They laughed and Garcia agreed before they said their goodbye's.

When the three got to the car, Emily started the car while JJ smiled at her new daughter.

"You seem to get along well with Derek." She said.

"There is something about him that my heart and mind just tell me to trust him. I don't know why, that doesn't usually happen." Taylor said frowning.

JJ and Emily knew exactly why. Derek identified with the young girl, and they had one horrible thing in common. They were both sexually abused at a young age.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said smiling.

"Good." JJ said with a smile as she looked at her girlfriend and saw that Emily too had a smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got home, JJ asked who was getting the shower first.

Prentiss and Taylor both said 'me' at the same time.

"Oh, come on, I'm your girlfriend." Emily pouted playfully.

"Oh, so you're going to pull that card? Fine. Legally, I'm your daughter now." Taylor pouted the last part to JJ.

JJ started laughing and turned to Emily.

"She has a point." JJ said.

Emily looked over to Taylor and Taylor smirked at her.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, realizing she had no argument to make.

"Fine." Emily mumbled with a smile.

"Yay!" Taylor cheered as she headed off to the bathroom laughing.

JJ shook her head and smiled at her girlfriend.

"You're going to have to start watching your back with that young one."

Emily laughed. "You got that right."

They waited for Taylor to get out of the shower before Emily went and then JJ.

When they had all taken a shower, they sat down on the couch.

"Hey guys, how about we make some popcorn and watch a movie together?" JJ suggested.

"Okay." Emily and Taylor said excited.

"So, what kind of movies do you like, Tay?" JJ asked.

"Mostly comedy, but I like action movies too." Taylor responded as they started making the popcorn.

"What is your opinion on a comedy, drama, romance movie?" JJ asked.

"I've seen a few, they're actually pretty cool, why?" Taylor asked.

"Because we have 'Bend it like Beckham'. Have you ever seen it?" JJ asked.

"Actually, I have only watched the trailer, but it sounded like a good movie." Taylor said.

"Want to watch it?" JJ asked.

"Sure, mom." Taylor said looking JJ in the eye, searching for any signs that she didn't want to be called that, but finding the exact opposite.

JJ's eyes filled with tears and Emily had heard the teen call JJ mom and smiled to herself.

Taylor smiled and JJ pulled her into a bone crushing hug as she wiped her tears.

Taylor smiled and hugged JJ back.

"Come on, let's watch this movie." JJ said as she picked up the now finished bowl of popcorn and headed off to the living room, where Emily was already seated.

They sat on the couch and JJ popped the movie into the DVD player before pressing play.

Taylor sat in the middle of Emily and JJ as the movie started.

* * *

><p>The next morning, JJ and Emily woke up to the alarm.<p>

"Hmm, I'm so used to sleeping in that I don't even feel like going to work." JJ mumbled as she brought the sheets up to cover her head.

Emily smiled. "Come on, sleepy head."

JJ mumbled something that Emily couldn't make out.

Emily got up and went to JJ's side of the bed before she pulled back the sheets and scooped JJ up into her arms bridal style.

JJ giggled and yelped since she was not expecting that.

Emily lent down and kissed her lips as she carried JJ to the bathroom.

She continued to kiss JJ as she took their clothes off and pulled them both into the shower.

They continued to kiss and only when there was the need for air did they pull apart.

"Wow, waking up to that makes me realize that I didn't mind waking up at all." JJ said smiling.

Emily laughed. "Well, I guess now I know how to wake you up when you're mumbling and complaining."

JJ laughed as they started to wash each other's hair.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the shower, they got dressed and ready before heading down stairs.<p>

They found that Taylor was on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning, have you taken a shower yet?" JJ asked.

"Good morning and yes, I have." Taylor responded with a smile.

"What are you watching?" Emily asked as she headed over to Taylor, while JJ went to make coffee.

"NCIS. It's actually one of my favorite shows. How about you? What are your favorite shows?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"NCIS, CSI, Law and Order, stuff like that." Emily said with a smile.

"Me too. I like those too." Taylor said.

Emily smiled as they both continued to watch the TV show.

"Coffee's ready, Em." JJ called from the kitchen.

Emily got up and went to the kitchen to get her coffee.

A few minutes later, the door bell rang.

"I'l get it." JJ said.

She opened the door to find Morgan and Garcia there waiting.

"Hey guys, come on in." JJ opened the door a little wider so they could come in.

"Hey gummy bear." Derek said as he stretched his fist to Taylor.

Taylor smiled bumping her fist with his. "Hey superman."

"Hey, cupcake." Garcia said happily as he hugged Taylor.

"Hey Garcia." Taylor said, hugging the happy woman back.

"Alright, we're heading out, we'll see you later." Emily said as she and JJ hugged and kissed Taylor's cheek.

"Bye mom's." Taylor said with a smile as the two headed out.

"Hmm, mom's huh? We want to know all about it." Garcia said.

Taylor laughed and shook her head as they headed towards the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

When JJ and Emily got home, they saw Garcia sitting on the couch, but didn't see Derek or Taylor.

"Hey, where's Derek and Taylor?" They asked Garcia.

"Oh, hey there my cupcake fighters. They're having a talk in Taylor's room." Garcia explained.

"A talk? About what?" JJ and Emily asked confused.

"Sit down, I'll explain it to you two." Garcia aid.

Emily and JJ sat down very confused.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" JJ asked looking towards the opened door of Taylor's room and wondering what those two were talking about.

"We were playing hide and seek, but I was counting so Derek and Taylor had to hide. They went to hide in Taylor's room, but when Derek closed the door, she started going into flashbacks and begging Derek not to hurt her." Garcia's voice broke and she began crying.

"Poor girl. Derek is talking to her now, I suppose he's talking about what happened to him with Carl Bufford." Garcia continued.

Emily and JJ had tears in their eyes that they were trying to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Taylor's room...<strong>

"Taylor, I will never ever hurt you, and I promise you that if anyone tries to hurt you again, I will personally hunt them down, okay? I know what happened to you was terrible, but you have to trust the team, we will never hurt you. You're trust issue's are keeping you from living your life, don't let them take the rest of your life away." Derek said.

"How do you know how I feel?" Taylor asked s she looked at the ground.

"Because when I was just a little boy, my coach did the same thing to me. It's okay to be scared, but don't let the fear control your life. I used to be just like you, scared of everyone, not trusting anybody, but it got to a point where I was trying to hide from society. Don't do that, it'll eat you up inside." Derek said.

"How am I supposed to not let that happen?" She asked.

"Don't live for the past. I know it sounds hard, but you've got JJ and Emily, and you've got me and the team. JJ and Emily love you so much, I can guarantee you that. You just have to let them in and be happy. You're dad is dead, and your dad's best friend is in jail, they can't and won't hurt you anymore, alright?" Derek asked.

Taylor nodded and smiled at Derek before giving him a hug.

Derek smiled and hugged her back.

He then had an idea and picked her up like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder, making her let out a squeal.

Derek laughed and carried her on his shoulder to the living room.

Garcia, JJ and Emily turned at the same time to see a smiling Derek carrying a laughing and hysterical Taylor on his shoulder.

They all smiled at the sight.

"Uncle Derek! Put me down! Mom! Mama! Help me!" Taylor said between laughs.

"Nope, they can't help you." Derek said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

JJ got up and went to the door. She checked the peephole and smiled at who was on the other side.

"Hey guys, come on in." JJ said as she opened the door, letting the rest of the team in.

"Hey, someone here called us for some pizza and coke." Rossi said smiling.

Emily and JJ looked at Garcia.

Garcia smiled sheepishly.

"What? I thought those two could use the fun." She said pointing at Derek and Taylor who were still fooling around with each other.

JJ and Emily just shook their heads smiling.

They were glad that they had such a supportive team and now, such a loving daughter.

_**The End.**_

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know what you thought of this story.**** I hope you liked it. Until next time!**


End file.
